


Excaliferb 2: Malifishmirtz' Revenge

by Mayor_Ravioli



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, excaliferb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayor_Ravioli/pseuds/Mayor_Ravioli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Monogram becomes sick, Carl comes over to read him the sequel to Excaliferb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excaliferb 2: Malifishmirtz' Revenge

It was a beautiful day in Danville, the sort of day you would not like to be sick on. Unfortunately for one, Francis Monogram, that’s exactly what he was. The major, currently lying in bed, so he wouldn’t get anymore sick than he already was, was muttering angrily to himself. Wishing that he wasn’t sick so that he could do something. But no matter how hard he wished, he was still sick and bedridden.

  
“Ugh,” the major moaned. “I wish there was something to do, other than lay in bed.”

  
And, as if answering his wishes, the door to his bedroom opened, and the OWCA intern, Carl Karl, stepped in with a grin on his freckled face, and a book in his hand.  
“Hello sir!” Carl greeted.

  
“Carl?” Francis asked. “What are you doing here?”

  
“Well, you were sick so I thought you could use some company.” Carl said, as he sat down on a chair near Francis’ bed. “You enjoyed me staying with you last time you were sick.”  
“Hmm, I guess.”

  
“And guess what!” Carl said excitedly, as he held up a book. “Look at what I have!”

  
“Is that _Excaliferb_?” Francis asked. “Carl, you’ve already read that to me.”

  
“No sir, this isn’t just Excaliferb, it’s _Excaliferb 2; Malifishmirtz’ Revenge_.”

  
“Two?” Francis asked. “You mean, it’s the sequel to the book you read me awhile back?”

  
“Yeah!” Carl said. “I found it a while ago, and was thinking that I could read it to you at some point. And well, today seems like a good day.” Carl smiled shyly. “Do you want to?”  
“Hmm, does this one have woodland sprites in it?” Monogram asked.

  
“Well, no, but there are nymphs.”

  
“Hmm, well, I guess that’s okay.”

  
“Great!” Carl opened the book, and began to read.

  
_Come, and let me tell you the tale of yore, and the tragedy that did befall onto the land of the Tri-Kingdom Area…_


End file.
